


All of Me

by all_Icareabout



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_Icareabout/pseuds/all_Icareabout
Summary: Happy and Toby have been through a lot before the most important day of their lifes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic here, and I wrote this one before the season 2, so I hope you like it!

On a normal day, Toby’s head would be distant. The Harvard psychiatrist and his team would tackle worldwide threats only them can solve, and then he would spend his free time reading some books.

But that wasn’t a normal day.

It was his wedding day, and naturally his focus was her, and only her. 

Happy Quinn would always be his bigger challenge. He could say now, standing at that altar, trying to control his anxiety, that he has loved her since the first time they met.  
Toby has always been patient, striving to broke piece by piece the armor that she used, destroying brick by brick the wall that she had built around he, to show that his feelings was really sincere. Somewhat cliché falling in love with your best friend, but that was exactly what had happened.

Probably in the beginning he couldn’t see how amazing the woman by his side was, because he was blinded by the lies of another one that used to say that loved him. However, the only feel that he kept for his ex-fiancée was gratefulness, because he finally could be truly happy with his loved shorty.

The last of them had not been easy; Happy has lived with many foster families that most of the time gave a bit of hope for her, and then just disappointed her, hurting and making her suffer almost in the same way that Toby had suffered losing his parents and the gambling problems.

Things only started to get better when Walter found them, joining Scorpion and making them a real family that would always support each other. But the behaviorist was determined to make their future be different. He wanted to make Happy happy, take care of her like anyone has never done before, to show her that love can be worth.

And against everything that the people could believe, all the possible barriers, everything that could make their relationship get wrong didn’t have any real meaning. Because their friendship got over it, and then their love just got bigger. Their differences weren’t enough to separate them if compared to the little details that make them love each other.

He walked from one side to the other, with Walter and Sylvester with him, while Cabe still was sitting in the front row with Ralph laughing of the situation.

\- Walter - he said to his best man – What if she’s not coming, Walter?

\- Calm down Toby, she’s coming.

\- But don’t you think they are taking too long? – he asked anxiously, altering his look among the men there.

\- It’s a tradition the bride to be late, son. Don’t panic. – smiled Cabe.

Sylvester’s phone rang, and he caught it to see a message from Megan.

\- It’s Megan, I need to go there. Just breath Toby, everything is going to be ok. – He said, putting his hand on Toby’s shoulder to comfort him, before going after his wife.

\- What if she left Walter?! What if that’s why Megan called Sly?

\- Tobias Curtis, calm down! – said Walter, facing him.

\- Walter, you’re not understanding! It took three years to her accept my proposal! Three years! Do you have any idea of how many times I asked her? What if she just give up now? – said Toby almost completely desperate.

\- Toby, listen to me. Happy loves you. She’s with Paige and Megan, and they will be here soon. She’s coming. Got it?

Unexpectedly Toby involved Walter in a tight hug, surprising him with such a gesture.

\- I never said it before, but you know better than anyone how thank I am for everything you did for us. If you hadn’t found me, and trusted me I… We would never be here. So, thank you Walter.

Walter smiled, hugging him back.

\- It’s me… Who needs to thank Toby. You’re the best Family that I ever had.

\- Dude, the time you have been spending with Paige is improving your EQ! – he laughed, moving away from his friend – I had always knew that you had fallen for her.

\- Yeah, maybe. – he smiled too, knowing that Toby was right, just when Sylvester arrived with the girls.

\- She’s almost here, Toby! – told the blond, with a big smile, hugging her son and friends, and follow to the altar, kissing her boyfriend and standing next to him.

\- She’s really gorgeous! – said Megan, greeting everybody very excited, before going to stand next to Sylvester.

Toby was as his heart was going to escape through his mouth, but when the doors opened once again, everything around him disappeared.

His attention turned entirely to the woman he dreamed every night, standing in the doorway of the church, holding her father's arm with probably more force than necessary, as the melody of the song chosen by he began to play.

 

\- ♥ -

 

That day had been the most terrifying of their lives. None of them was ready to deal with that situation. Watch Walter’s almost dying made them realize how he’s important for everyone for different reasons. The team wanted to stay in the hospital on his side all the night, but the visiting hours have ended a long time, and he would probably be sedate because of his serious injuries.

Cabe had gone, as Sylvester who would update Megan about her brother. Toby could see that Paige was blaming herself for what has happened, and just to confirm it, she decided to stay there for some time, so Happy and Toby would babysit Ralph.

The mechanic was still hurt by Toby because their lost first date. She really wanted them to have dinner together, but he has stood her up. Despite this, she could see that it hasn’t been his fault and he was very sorry, so, maybe she should give him one more chance to make things right.

They went to the garage with Toby driving Paige’s car and exchanging looks with Happy on his side, but anyone has said anything.

When they arrived, Ralph was sleeping so Toby carried him carefully following Happy to inside, putting him on the couch where the boy settled down and continued sleeping, exhausted. In the corner of his eye he saw Happy watching him from the kitchen, and decided to try talking to her at that moment. Although he could has ruined everything because of that damn pill, he wanted that she at least listen to him. He had to try, just one more time.

Still unsure about the reaction she could have, he got closer slowly, thinking in which words he should say.

\- Hey… I think we need to talk Happy.

\- Toby I’m tired, please. This isn’t the best time.

\- Just give me a minute. It’s everything I need. – he begged, trying a little smile.

Hesitant, she nodded slightly.

\- Okay, so talk.

\- I… - he sighed, facing her slanted eyes that have always made him forget how to breathe – I’m sorry I ruined our date. You know there was nothing I wanted more than it. As I told you, I'm not used to good things in my life, so I wanted everything to be perfect for us. I was stupid taking that pill. I never meant to hurt you.

\- Forget it Doc. – she replied smoother than could have predicted. Maybe there was hope that she didn’t want to hit his head with their tools anymore – I got it, and I forgave you.

\- Are you serious?! – he doubted, trying to understand her expression, and decipher what she was thinking.

\- Things happen for a reason. Maybe… Maybe it wasn’t supposed to be. Maybe it wouldn’t work after all, Toby.

\- No! - he shook his head, holding his hands without a second thought, noting that she hadn’t departed as the last times – Happy you know I like you. And I know you feel in the same way, even you don’t want to admit it. I can feel it. I just begging you one more chance for us. Because this, you and me… It works Happy. I… - he couldn’t continue.

Just like the first time she pulled her toward him, sealing her lips to his, who quickly returned and deepened her kiss, ending the distance between their bodies, placing a hand on her waist and the other in his neck, holding her tightly when her knees threatened to weaken.

She couldn’t push him away anymore. Happy liked him, and she knew it.

So why insist on delaying something inevitable? There was no reason to raise the wall, or put on the armor again. Not anymore.

Toby, with a single touch, already had her in his hands.

And he knew it.

 

\- ♥ -

 

Happy couldn’t believe that day has finally arrived. She even couldn’t believe she would really marry with that stupid shrink. If someone has told it a few years before, she probably would think the person was insane.

Although she had pushed him away a lot of times, Toby nerve got up on her and made her fall gradually by his irritating way, by his sarcastic jokes, by the way he made her smile, for each time he knew exactly what to say, for his eyes that bore a loving glow whenever he looked at her, by the soft beard tickled every time he kissed her and for being the only one to see her behind the strong Happy Quinn’s wall.

She never thought that would love him so hard.

The garage wasn’t away from the church, so she was there finishing getting ready.

\- Done, Paige? – Happy asked, for the fifth time in less than half an hour.

\- If you could at least close your eyes for I finish you make up, it wouldn’t take so long. – Paige laughed.

\- I’m a little nervous. – she admitted.

\- Hey, keep calm Happy – Megan said softly, holding her hand gently – Everything is gonna be alright. Later today, you and Toby will be married.

\- Who would have thought, right? – she smiled, thinking about everything they had pass through until that moment.

\- I would – both Megan and Paige said, laughing.

\- Admit Happy, you two are perfect for each other – said Paige, making her mouth curving into a small smile.

\- How do you think he is? - She asked uncertainly.

\- Probably nervous as you are. Maybe, even more. – answered Megan.

\- Done! – said Paige, watching her friend – You look beautiful Happy!

Happy got up, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a long dress white strapless, and a silver scarpin in high heels. The light makeup highlighted her eyes and the small bright accessories graced her wavy hair.

\- Thanks girls! – she said excitedly, hugging them both.

\- Now, we just need one last thing… A perfume!

Happy smiled, while Megan sprayed the delicious perfume on her neck, lap and nape. That was the third time she used it, and like before she was doing just for Toby.

\- Can we go? – she questioned.

\- I’m going send a message to Sly. After we enter, it’s your turn. Your father is waiting outside.

\- Ok, you can go. Can you tell my father to come here, please?

\- Of course! We’ll be waiting for you there. – Megan said, hugging her once again and going to the church where their friends were.

Soon, Happy heard two quick knock at the door, and the head of her father appeared there, then entering and facing her daughter for a long time without saying anything.

\- Dad?

\- Happy, you… You’re beautiful, my dear. – he smiled, hugging her tight – Your mother would be so proud of you, of the woman you became. Just like me.

\- Thank you dad. – she hugged him back.

\- I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I… We never wanted to lose you. Forgive me, Happy.

\- I already did, dad. – she said, trying not to cry.

\- Now – he said, kissing her head and wiping the tears in his eyes – Let’s go, before Toby gets a heart attack.

They smiled, and went to the church. She didn’t matter if they had married just in the notary's office, but Toby wanted to do the religious rite too, because it was one of his mother wishes and Happy would never deny something so important to him.

She held her father’s arm tightly, when the doors opened, and at the altar she could see Paige, Walter, Sylvester and Megan, before her eyes met with Toby staring at her wonder.  
\- It’s now. - she whispered when he heard the sound of the piano starts to play her favorite song.

\- ♥ -

The stars started to rise in the clear sky of that night, when Scorpion returned to garage after complete another case.

Sylvester didn’t take so long there, going out again to visit Megan. Paige and Walter were in the kitchen while Happy was working in one of her projects.

Toby took the opportunity going where Happy was, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. He felt her stiffen, while a shiver through her body, but didn’t push him away, relaxing in his arms right away.

\- What do you think you’re doing?

\- Hugging my girlfriend? – he answered sarcastically.

\- Paige and Walter are still here. They don’t know about us.

\- I doubt they are paying attention to both of us... Must be very busy in the kitchen, doing who knows what.

\- What do you want? - she asked troubled for couldn’t think clearly feeling the hot breath of Toby on her nape.

\- Let’s watch a movie today? – he kissed her ear, lips down to her neck once more.

\- Toby… - she whispered, warning him – Don’t do this while I’m holding a hammer.

\- Okay, I stopped! – he laughed, moving away to rest his arms on her desk to face her with a small smile – So, what do you think?

\- About…?

\- The movie, Happy. – he laughed again, pleased by the effect he had on her. She thought for a minute, and nodded in agreement.

\- Okay. Your place?

\- Perfect. I’m going, and will wait you there, okay? – he said kissing her slowly, before going out – See you tomorrow guys! - fired up loud enough to Paige and Walter hear him, winking at his girlfriend.

\- See ya, Toby!

A few minutes later, Happy saved her tools and took her bike going to Toby's house. She rang the bell, and he was quick to answer.

\- May I help you? – he smiled.

\- Yeah, I’m looking for my boyfriend. Is he here? – she laughed, playing along with him.

\- Oh, no. I think he didn’t arrive yet. I’ll tell him you were here. – he said, making mention of closing the door, then immediately pulling her into a gentle kiss - You should have seen your face, Happy. - he laughed.

\- Idiot. – she punched his chest, getting into the apartment.

\- You didn’t take so long today. What happened? Were you missing me so much?

\- Oh, funny guy. And no, I’m really tired today. Have you already chosen the movie? – she asked, opening his refrigerator to get a glass of water.

\- Not yet, I wanted you to choose. I thought we could watch an animation today, what do you think?

\- If it's good, it may be. I like too. Which do you have there?

\- Hmm, let me see… We got Up, How to Train Your Dragon, Epic and Wreck it Ralph.

\- I’ve never watched Up. Is this one good?

\- Yeah, I like it. It’s cute.

\- That may be so. Prepare the popcorn, I'll take a shower and come soon.

\- Ok. – he said - Can I join you?

\- Go make popcorn, Curtis! - She shouted, from the bathroom.

Later, she came back to the living room, wearing her shorts she had left there, and one of Toby’s t-shirts which was very big for her, covering up her thighs.

\- And then I lose another one of my t-shirts. – he laughed, watching her getting closer.

\- I promise that I’m going to return this one Toby – she smiled, whispering the last part - One day…

The movie started, and Happy laid with Toby on the couch, resting her face on his chest. The shrink has watched just some parts of the movie, getting distracted easily to observe Happy, caressing her hair.

When the movie was almost finishing, in the scene that Carl finds his Adventures Book and the message left by Ellie, Toby felt something watering his clothes.

\- Happy? Happy, are you okay? – He looked at her and saw the tears falling freely down her face – Honey, what happened? Why are you crying?

\- It’s nothing. - She said wiping her face.

Toby paused the movie and sat with her on his lap, pulling on her chin until her eyes lock onto his.

\- You know you can trust me, don’t you? Tell me, why are you so sad? Why are you crying Happy?

\- It’s just… It’s just the movie Toby. Their love is so beautiful, and the way he kept loving her even after she’s gone, and... I have always thought that would never feel something like this, but now… I just keep figuring out about when this is going to finish, nothing but an illusion and when I’ll lose everything again. I don’t know if I can handle it once again.

\- Happy... – he whispered, hugging her tight e kissing her hair. He had never seen her so fragile, but he understood her fear. Always a new foster family, always a new hope, and then everything got ruined – Hey, listen to me. I promise this is not an illusion. I won’t let you, never. I’ll always be here with you, got it?

\- I love you Toby. – the words came out in a hushed whisper in his chest, but that was the first time she was saying that and, inevitably, he smiled, gently holding her face and kissing her.

\- And I love you Happy. And I always will. I promise you that. – they smiled – You ok?

\- I am. Thank you Toby.

\- Lets finish our movie?

She nodded, and lying over Toby again, who didn’t let her go of his embrace again.

When the movie ended, Happy was sleeping, and Toby kissed her hair once again, feeling the warmth of her body, and settling to sleep with the woman he knew he wanted to stay for all his life.

\- ♥ -

As Happy walked up to him, her smile grew even bigger while Toby, barely able to feel the ground under his feet, automatically went to meet her.

\- Take care of my daughter, Tobias. – said her father, shaking his hand.

\- I will Mr. Quinn. I promise. - he answered smiling, before interlace his fingers with hers, whispering in her ear – You're the most beautiful woman I ever met in my life.

\- You’re not so bad at all, Curtis. – she replied in the same tone, pressing her lips on his ear, teasing purposely a chill on his nape.

\- Be careful, or I’ll grab you right here, Happy. - He said winking at her then following together to the altar.

The judge performed the ceremony, and Toby barely heard as he spoke about love and marriage for what seemed an eternity, looking to Happy all the time, who not very different from him, kept a huge smile on her face.

Finally the time to put the alliances has come. Walter took the little golden ring from his pocket, handing it to Toby.

\- Happy Quinn, you have made me a better man, a better person. And even I am flawed, you make me feel complete. I promise loving you more, for every second of our life, and give my all to you. In the good or bad moments, I’ll always be yours. – Toby said, putting the ring in her finger.

Happy could feel the tears in her eyes, as she took the ring given for Paige, looking to Toby and saying her vows:

\- Tobias Curtis, you’ve always been my best friend, and although it was really hard, you made me falling for you. And that's why, I love all of you. All your qualities, all your defects, every gesture and kiss, and especially for never giving up on us. I'm happiest when I'm with you. And I promise to love you for all our life, because I am and will always be only yours.

She put the ring in his finger, as he smiled.

\- By the power invested in me by the State of Los Angeles, I now pronounce you married. - Said the judge - You may kiss...  
Toby barely waited him finish his speech, pulling her around the waist, in an urgent kiss. All their friends there applauded the couple, while Megan and Paige were touched by their words.

\- I love you Happy! – Toby said, hugging Happy and spinning with her in his arms.

\- Me too, Toby – she said, smiling with her lips in his – I love you. 

\- ♥ -

Toby woke up early that Sunday morning, watching Happy sleeping by his side for a while, then getting up, and turning off their phones so nothing could ruin his surprise.

After nearly a year dating Happy, absolutely perfect to Toby, they were already used to spending the nights together in the apartment of one or the other.

He went to the kitchen preparing pancakes with chocolate syrup that Happy loved, heading back to his bedroom when he had finished. Happy looked beautiful even when she was asleep, and although he loved to watch her there, he had to wake her up. If not, she would fight with him for letting her sleep late.

He got close to her from behind, hugging her around the waist and distributing kisses on her neck, shoulder and nape, stopping lightly to enjoy the inebriating smell that was coming from her hair. He saw as she smiled without opening her eyes, and murmured his name.

\- Toby… What have you done this time? – she laughed.

\- I'll pretend I was not offended by your suspicion, Miss. Quinn. - He laughed, biting her shoulder unprotected, before turning and facing her. - I made coffee for us. - He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead, and then on her cheek, stopping centimeters from her mouth – Don’t delay! - And so he got up again and ran to the kitchen.

She smiled, just realizing how much her heart was racing. Sighing, she finally got up, going to the bathroom and changing her pajamas for a shorts and a top, then going to where Toby was waiting with a beautiful breakfast table.

Thinking that he probably had woken up very early to make everything for her, Happy became really happy, seeing how that amazing guy still could impress her. She hugged him by his shoulders, repeating what he had done to awake her and kissing him.

\- Are you sure you didn’t do anything wrong, Curtis? – she asked, burying her face into the curve of his neck.  
\- Actually, I may have broken something in your workshop...

\- You didn't – she said, moving away and using her most serious tone directing him a killing look - What did you break?

He held her arm fast, pulling her to his lap.

\- I didn’t break anything love. I’m just kidding -– he laughed, feeling her breath near him as she smiled.

\- Better for you, dumb. – she said, burying her hand in his hair to bring him to a real kiss – My dumb. – she whispered.  
\- Oh, so I'm yours? – he provoked, biting her lower lip.

\- Of course… Only mine.

\- This means that you are only mine then. - He whispered, stroking her cheek, and then capture her lips in another passionate kiss.

\- ♥ -

Back to the garage, Paige has prepared a party to celebrate their friends’ wedding in the terrace. There was food, drinks, an incredible cake and music.

Ralph was having fun playing chess with Cabe, who had forgotten how many matches he had been defeated by the boy.

Walter was dancing with his sister, while Sylvester and Paige were talking, and Happy and Toby were ancing embraced a little more away from their friends.

Happy felt Toby’s breath in her neck when he smiled.

\- What? - She asked curiously.

\- You’re using perfume.

\- Today is a special day, so… I decided to make an exception. – she smiled.

He turned her, pressing her body to him again and looking into her eyes.

\- Have you ever thought that it would happen someday? Me and you, married?!

\- No – she laughed – Never crossed my mind. You?

\- Everyday – he whispered in her ear – But it seemed a dream too good to be real.

She faced him with a small smile in her lips that pressed his in a sweet kiss.

Shakespeare once said: "The Course of True Love never flowed smoothly." His words couldn’t be more right.

Toby and Happy had been through a lot, and most of time everything hadn’t happened as planned, but it never became a barrier they couldn’t overcome together.

Because they loved each other, and in that moment, that was the only sure what really mattered.


End file.
